1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head supporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new head supporting device for supporting a head within a vehicle to prevent neck injuries while a person is driving over uneven surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head supporting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,758 describes a head restraint device for use by a racecar driver that includes a helmet and a pair of resiliently flexible tethers attached thereto. Another type of head supporting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,341 having a helmet and a band attached thereto which secures the helmet to a headrest of a seat. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,751 that has a tether assembly that is attachable to headgear worn by a person and which prevents a person's head from moving forward during an accident.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which supports a head during vertical and lateral movement as opposed to only lateral movement. This will prevent injuries not only from car accidents but also from excessive vertical movement which can be found during traveling on uneven road surfaces. In particular, support in a vertical direction will prevent compression injuries to neck and back vertebrae.